kingdoms_of_ostariafandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Daria
The Invasion of Daria was a war that erupted when the Tribes of Den attacked the Darians without warning. It lasted for little under a year and all the fighting was done on Darian soil. The main reason for the Den invasion is retaliation for the Colonial War of Den which started 10 years prior when Daria invaded Den. Start of Invasion: The Den Army boarded their canoes and set off across the ocean towards Daria. Knowing their boats would be no match again against the Darian caravels and frigates, Pallaton used stealth and managed to evade the Darian patrols and land on their coast without being detected. Raid of Darton: A major fishing town and port on the Darian main island was the first target of Pallaton. He attacked in the dead of night and took the city completely unaware. By the time the guards were even roused the city had fallen. Pallatons men looted and raided the city over the course of two days before leaving it behind. However, unknown to the Denizens, a few guards had slipped away and reached Semerald to inform Astrid Silverbow about the invading army. Destruction of Dens navy: The Darian navy located where the Den boats where and used their superior naval capabilities to easily overwhelm the guards left behind and burn their entire navy, effectively cutting off the escape of the Den armies. Battle of Gold Forests: After scouts had reported that his boats had been destroyed, Pallaton decided to hide in the Gold Forest to utilize his troops guerrilla warfare capabilities as he had during the last war with Daria. However, the Darians had prepared for such a situation and used their much larger army to surround the forest the Denizens were hiding in. Completely surrounded and outnumbered there was little chance for Pallaton and his men to escape with their lives. Pallaton rallied his men and at once they all charged one side of the enemy formation in an attempt to break free and escape. General Darren had seen this reaction coming and once the Denizens had broken through, a large force of light cavalry was waiting to run down any who escaped. The Denizens fought fiercely despite this and a group of about 600 managed to escape. Sacking of Semerald: With the majority of Dens forces defeated, only Captain Alic with a detachment of 1,500 infantry gave chase while the rest dealt with the prisoners and recovering Darton. However Alic proved inept to deal with Pallaton and his forces were ambushed and killed. After this Pallaton decided to use the remainder of his men to attack the Capital of Daria itself, Semerald. Again striking late at night, his troops moved quickly and efficiently. However the guards of Semerald were more alert then the ones at Darton and the alarm was raised before most of the city could be secured. The small force of Denizens now had to contend with a much larger force of Darians led by Astrid Silverbow herself. Pallaton along with a few of his elite troops managed to sneak into the keep and release a large group of the prisoners being held there. They rushed out of the keep and attacked the Darian army from behind taking them by surprise. Eventually Pallaton came face to face with Astrid herself. Acting quickly, he hurled one of his javelins at her while rushing forward to negate her advantage with her bow. Astrid nimbly sidestepped the javelin while releasing an arrow. Diving to the side, Pallaton managed to avoid the arrow striking his chest but it stuck in his thigh. Wounded, he got back up and continued his charge. Astrid fired a few more shots, a few grazing and cutting open wounds in his side. Pallaton however managed to close the gap and ran Astrid through the stomach with his spear. After retrieving his spear from her gut, he looked around and realized just how badly outnumbered his army was. Signaling the retreat he and his army managed to escape the city. Stealing a way back home: The wounded and tired Den army couldn't keep fighting. Knowing his troops had only one good fight left in them, Pallaton directed his troops towards the Port of Diamonds, where the main Darian fleet lay. They raided nearby villages and stole clothing from the farmers to disguise themselves as locals. Then in small groups they infiltrated the city and made their way towards the docks. Once they all managed to get into the city they quickly seized control of the docks and took a large number of sailors prisoner to force them to sail the boats. In a little over 30 minutes they were sailing away back towards Den with a large portion of the Darian fleet. Outcome: The Den army, although a small portion managed to escape, was almost annihilated. Daria although winning the majority of battles lost a large amount of ships and Astrid was gravely wounded although she managed to survive. Category:Browse Category:War